What about me?
by Chaosnecron
Summary: Zorin's blood thirst brings her to a confrontation with Alucard. And Rip is a little more than annoyed with her. Rip X Zorin. No flames, Comment welcome! Chapter's 2 & 3 are up, the final part with be up as soon as I can finish it! Sorry for typos!
1. Chapter 1

The nightclub bounced with the heavy industrial beats, the DJ looked like something out of a si-fi horror film, the dancers, preforming in cages, raunchily dressed in lace black underwear, with UV light loving tracing the outline of their forms, and the ravers themselves, each one dressed so elaborate, their dances in perfect timing with the beat, Zorin's preferred crowd, yet, she couldn't be any more different from the usual crowds of cyber-punks and cyber-goths, but the drink was good and the blood was even better, her back leaning on the bar, a glass of bright, green coloured vodka, clutched in her right hand, her eyes looking for a potential, drunk, victim. Only a few things mattered, they had to be female, drunk, and willing. A smirk began to creep onto her face, as the threw back the last of her drink, a younger cyber-goth girl was stumbling up to the bar, she looked about eighteen, barely out of college, as she braced herself against the bar, Zorin would turn around on her chair,

"Drinks are on me...." she would growl, looking to the girl with her more, normal, eye, noticing the young female beginning to look Zorin up and down, with a hint of wanting in her eyes, she would chuckle as the next lot of drinks where placed onto the bar, turning to lean back against the bar, tattoos now on show, the girl looked a impressed,

"Wow...they're like, awesome!"

"Dankeschön...."

"German too..." She would nibble at her bottom lip, edging so close, she was almost wrapped around her arm, "Did it hurt? Getting all them?" her finger tips tracing carefully around the arcane symbols and words, Zorin would smile,

"Ja...But after zey get past your stomach, ze pain doezent bother you any more,"

"Really!? So you have them like...all the way down?"

"To my toes..." It was simple, the girl was so enthralled by this little tale, and her 'impressive' tattoo collection, that getting a willing victim was going to be easy, "Vant to see..." her last line, hissed into the girls ear, Zorin's icy breath, caused goosebumps to form on her neck, sending shivers down her victim's spine, nodding slowly, a more, needing look in the almost hypnotised female's eyes as Zorin dragged her off through the back doors of the club, leading out into the car park.

Pinning the female against the wall with a vice like grip around both wrists, her other hand clasped around the girls lower jaw, a fanged grin, as she jerked the young woman's head to the side, showing the flesh of her neck, feeling the blood pumping through her body, the girl only began to struggle when Zorin's fangs grazed her skin, "Zis vill only hurt for a few seconds..." her large, thick fangs sliced deep into jugular, blood flowing down her throat, her grip tightening as the loud scream began to die and her female's legs grew weaker and weaker, life draining from her eyes. Eventually, they ended up on the tarmac, Zorin's chin dripping with the last few drops of the thick crimson liquid, her eyes glowing and wild, as she stood over the girls body, a boot slammed into the head, crushing the skull and brain, pushing the eyes out from the sockets with the sheer force, "I don't vant a Ghoul on my handz again...Dok vould kill me..." growing quiet as she felt the cold barrel of a gun placed squarely to the back of her skull, a familiar chuckle echoed behind of her,

"It's not Doc...you have to worry about," his eerie, smooth voice made her twitch, only just dodging the near fatal gun shot though her head, slamming her elbow into Alucard's stomach, breaking his nose on her knee as her lurched forwards, her right hand forming a tight grip around his face as she slammed him through the club wall, yet his laughter could be heard over the screams of the running ravers,

"I've always wanted to challenge you Zorin...I am not disappointed!!" his maniacal laughter would continue as he got to his feet, blood streaming from his mouth and nose, as he raised the black Jackal the barrel looking right in the eye. Snarling the female would lower herself into position to dodge, each silver tipped bullet as they cut past her, but caught off guard, Alucard would slam his fist right into the pit of her gut, lifting up from the ground with the power, he then slammed her right back down again onto her back, Zorin would cough, watching him back off so he could continue. Her chest heaved as she struggled to stand, the last blow, he packed all of his power behind of it, Alucard would laugh,

"Had enough?" He would taunt, as she whipped her mouth, blood smearing her flesh. Her eyes locked to him, but it was already to late, as his hand clasped her face, "Playing dirty are we?" she didn't have time to react as a bullet punched through her stomach, again and again, each round slamming the other deeper, Zorin fell, limp her eyes half closed, his gloves now stained crimson. Alucard would let her go, leaving her for the watching eyes on the club's rooftop to collect her.

When she woke, Zorin found herself on a soft, warm hospital bed , her stomach aching fiercely, the bandages wrapped around the, stained with her blood, Doc would have been grumbling to himself with Rip standing over her,

"You avake now, you big baby?" Doc would snarl, shining a bright light into each of her eyes, his was quickly followed by the small torch being ripped from his hand and smashed to dust in her hand, Rip would roll her eyes tightening the straps that held the woman to the bed, just enough so Doc could get on with his examination, "Vell you zeem fine enough for zomeone vith four Jackal rounds in their ztomach!" Zorin would place her head back to the pillow, the pain making her weaker and less aggressive towards Doc than she normally would have been. Turning her head to Rip, trying to catch her eye, but the younger female would only look away, she seemed oddly distant and cold to her best friend, Zorin would sigh looking back into the new light Doc was shining into her eyes,

"Vhat's up with Rip?"

"Apart from brining in your lifeless body, giving you her blood zo you vould last, and preforming the bullet extraction herzelf...you tell me," Doc sounded almost mocking, as he walked away, to get the painkillers required for the female to recover in her sleep later that day. Rip would loosen the straps and help Zorin ease herself from the bed, gritting her teeth with the pain that shot through her body when her boots hit the floor, Doc would place give the syringe of painkillers and a mild sedative to Rip, whispering something into her ear, that she would only nod at, before walking towards the door, expecting Zorin to follow.

It would take her a while to catch up, it was as if Rip was deliberately trying to make Zorin suffer, even giving Zorin the cold shoulder when she tried talking to her. Turning into their living quarters, Rip would wait for the older female to step in their room, before locking the door tightly behind of her, placing the syringe on her desk, knowing of Zorin's weakened state, she would shove the woman onto the bottom bunk, followed by Rip sitting over her with both legs placed either side of Zorin's stomach, a hand around Zorin's throat, tight, but not tight enough to strangle her, and a dark look in her wonderful blue eyes, as they began to shine a darker crimson colour, yet tears where begging to well up in them, slowly creeping down her cheeks. Zorin would feel Rip was practically shaking with rage, she could feel the muscles in her thighs and arms twitching, watch as her fangs grew ever so slightly longer, as she growled, "Tell me Zorin...Vhat do zoes other vomen and girlz have...that I don't..."


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson, furious eyes stared deep into her soul, razor fangs graced the skin on her neck, the bite driving them deep, inside her flesh, slicing deep into the artery, blood rushing into and down her throat, a finger twisting into the wound, pushing into the tender skin. Zorin would grip the bed sheets, tight enough for her knuckles to just about turn white. Her mouth open, as if to scream, her eyes wide, Rip's bite, it wasn't her usual, teasing, playful bite for their quiet moments alone, it was punishing, she was making Zorin suffer, suffer for each little Goth whore that she had bitten, making her feel the pain she felt in her heart when she found out about it after so long of keeping it hidden. As Rip pulled away, she almost tore the skin away from Zorin's neck, her mouth dripping the blood on Zorin, now pale, face, breathing heavily watching Rip with half closed as she stood up, and began to redress the wound, grab the syringe off the desk and jab it into the vein on Zorin's wrist. Resting a hand on her stomach, her whole body shivering, she could hardly bring herself to speak, as Rip changed out from the blood soaked shirt,

"From now on you can do as you please...Ve may have to vork as a team, live together in the same room, but it doesn't mean I have to like it...or you..." Rip's words, so cold, heartless even. As she pushed up a black tie, she would frown, forcing back a tear as she marched out from their dorm, leaving Zorin to surrender to the effects of the drugs, in her weakened system, only just catching hearing Schrödinger's head getting slammed into the wall by the very much broken hearted Rip as her eyes began to close.

Captain would wake her the next day, surprised to find that her wound had healed fully and that she felt, like she was back to normal, but nothing could get rid of the feeling that a knife had sliced her heart in two, as she rubbed her chest she would try and shake it off, ignoring it as she followed him to the control room. Major sitting smugly in his chair, the Doctor stood besides him with a emotionless expression on his face, and Schrödinger rubbing his head where Rip had slammed it against the metal walls, sitting on the desk. Rip was dressed in her suit, white shirt and a crimson tie, Zorin took a deep breath as she stood next to her, only receiving a dark glance, Major would chuckle seeing the pair, "A zmall...mission haz come up for ze pair of you, a few Hellzing agents have been, prying into our business...Get rid of them." Rip would clip her feet together, and salute, leaving for the transport, Zorin however didn't say a word, just clutched as her scythe weakly, almost dragging it along with her, Major would raise a brow, looking to Doc with a slightly confused face, normally the two girls would have been happy to work together, now, it seems, that they where uncomfortable, even dreading the idea, Doc would only smile darkly, "Trouble in paradise Herr Major..." Schrödinger would turn to Doc then to, still rubbing his head, his ears low, "Vell...now I know vhy Rip tried to kill me last night...she hurtz vhen she iz angry..."

Zorin's stomach would drop, seeing the familiar club sign, blackout on the count of the wall being repaired. Rip would roll her eyes, jumping out from the back of the transport van, walking to the police tape, seeing the chalk outline of the girl's corpse, where it once lay, the stains of her brain and skull yet to be cleaned up, Zorin would only have to look over RIp's shoulder,

"Iz that vhat you do to all you little bitchez?" Rip's tongue felt like a barbed whip, striking at her heart, Zorin would sigh, turning her back on the still bitter woman, but she couldn't bring herself to fight back, guilt, Zorin had only felt this a few times before she gained her supernatural powers, she never thought she could feel this bad again, like she wanted to activate the chip in her body and burn for all the pain she had caused.

Hellsing's trade mark stench, Alucard and his vampire Seras, was everywhere, it was as if the pair where hunting for more Millennium since their fight outside of the nightclub. Rip would shiver each time she felt Alucard's lingering presence, she didn't relish the thought of facing him, yet each time Zorin tried to calm or reassure her, the vampire would just throw her off, give her the cold shoulder or a uncaring glare. Zorin would have given up in the end, as she sliced one of Hellsing's human agents in half, she stomped on his head, as he began to scream, the body could survive for a while without any legs, it was however, unlike her to put someone out of their misery quickly, Rip however was doing the opposite, making the magic bullet bounce around inside the body of her victim, shattering their bones, before punching through their head and chest, the blood that lightly splattered her face, she would shiver, grinning in a dark pleasure. Zorin would clean the blood of her scythe as the final Hellsing agent collapsed to the floor with the top half of his skull blown off from a magic bullet, looking to Rip as she would shiver again, holding her rifle closer than before, Zorin would try again to get close, lightly placing her hand on her shoulder, but again, Rip would throw her off,

"Juzt vhat the fuck iz your problem Rip!"

"My problem...My problem is you! Vas I nothing to you? Juzt another cheap thrill for you to throw avay vhen you got bored! Vhat made them so special?" The girls would have been almost squaring up to each other, Rip's eyes full of pain and rage, Zorin's showed a broken heart, as she growled, turning her back to Rip, backing down before she did something she would really regret,

"Zey meant nothing to me...zey vhere just food, an eazy meal! I know I hurt you...but can;t you see I am trying to vork zis out!" Rip would snarl, holding her rifle at arms length pointing the barrel at Zorin's head, her finger pressing on the trigger lightly,

"I vatched, in the dark, on the roof, behind valls and doors, most of zose girls you never juzt used for 'food' I can tell vhen you've fucked someone!" The trigger would have been pulled tighter, Zorin's fist clenched as she pushed the rifle down, as the bullet fired, yet Rip was to shocked to control it before the ball smashed through a car window, Zorin's eyes glaring, tears running down her cheeks,

"For ze love of god Rip, Zey meant nothing, I had to get zem to give in somehow...Rip I-I..."

A bullet cut her sentence short, blood dripping from her shoulder, as Alucard's arm wrapped around Rip's shuddering neck, the Rifle dropped to the ground, a twisted smile across his face, Seras's crimson eyes glowing behind of him, the Harkonnen ready to fire, Zorin would snarl looking up at him, as Rip clutched at his arm,

"Did I interrupt a tender moment for the pair of you?" Alucard would chuckle, seeing Zorin's eyes flare with rage, her grip growing tighter around the scythe, the clenched fist, since she wasn't wearing gloves, blood dripped from her hand where her nails where digging into her palm.

"Let her go..." Zorin would snarl, her eyes closed, listening to Alucard's mocking chuckle, "I said...Let. Her. Go!" Zorin's eyes would snap open, throwing the scythe past Alucard's shoulder, slamming into and through Seras's chest, knocking her out cold. Alucard would look to Seras with a slightly shocked look, turning back a fist would slam into his face, pulling Rip out and away from him, holding her shivering shoulders tightly. Rip pressed into her stomach, fear, making her cling to Zorin, "Rip..." Alucard would laugh, aiming both of the handguns at Zorin, who stood up, cracking her neck and knuckles,

"Such a tender moment...its a shame I have to break it up!" Another bullet fired, but this time, Zorin would catch it between her fangs, spitting it out as she pointed right at him, her eyes and the pentagram on her forehead starting to glow, as she began to dig through his thoughts, his memories, finding a weapon to use against him, "I don't care if you kill me Alucard...but you are not laying a fucking finger on Rip..."


	3. Chapter 3

Burrowing deep inside his mind, Zorin found what she was looking for, as the world around the vampire began to change before his eyes, he found himself stood on the battle field in Transylvania, the corpses of his victims on huge, long spikes, either though their torso, or through their anus, the dirt was stained with pools of blood, looking at his reflection he jumped back, long, wavy hair, armour, goatee, Dracula, but when he peered down at his red trench coat, he was normal, Zorin was in front of him, but she was well hidden, deep within his memory, all he could see was Van Hellsing distant, on horse back, racing towards him, Alucard would snarl firing shots off in all directions,

"No mind games! Show your self!" Zorin would only chuckle, as her fist near snapped his jaw out of place, Alucard did a spin in her air, skidding in the 'dirt' and the 'blood' Zorin would flick her wrist, letting the bones snap and crack back in place, watching Alucard stand up again "Mind gamez iz vhat I do Alucard...You're ze monster under the bed, hidden in the shadows...I'm Freddy Kruger, I attack in your vorst nightmarez..." With that Alucard would feel the pain of Van Hellsing's silver blade, as Zorin pounded her fist into his stomach, her fist curled under his rips as the force dragged him upwards by a few inches, falling onto his back, he would cough, blood dripping down his chin, snarling each blow, to him was given by Van Hellsing, in reality Zorin's knuckles where bleeding, breaking his jaws and ribs with each blow. Backing off her hands where shaking, blood dripping through her fingers, Alucard clutched his rip cage, at least three where cracked, another two broken, his jaw out to the side by a few inches. Cracking his jaw back in place, he would reach for his weapon, aiming it for Van Hellsing, "I know where you hide Zorin...you cant win once I see through your tricks!" The shot that fired, passed through the image of Van Hellsing, and cut right through Zorin's fist as she went for him again. Holding back a scream she would jump back, the images, like fire, burned away from around him, Alucard would laugh, pointing the Jackal right between her eyes,

"You forget who you are dealing with..." Zorin would walk over to Seras, pulling out her scythe she would look back to him with a glare,

"You might scare everyone else...but vhen you've been inside your one nightmarez...You forget vhat fear iz..."

Rip would have been huddled in the shadows, just watching the fight, she was starting to rethink her reaction to Zorin's little flings, seeing her fight tooth and nail agasint Alucard, she was starting to realise how strong her friends feelings towards her, where. She was willing to die for her. Zorin would stumble backwards, holding the right side of her abdomen, just over the bottom of her ribcage, coughing, a looser grip for a moment on her scythe, she looked up at him, her shoulders pressed forwards, glaring, Alucard would laugh, his wounds now beginning to heal over, absorbing the spilt blood on the tarmac, Zorin's eyes grew wider, "A luxury you Freaks don't have! I can do this all night Blitz!" Alucard would reload his weapon, firing off another full clip at her, but the bullets just bounced off of the rotating blade, swiping the air as she pulled the weapon down to her side, she would run forwards, slicing the blade deep inside of his gut, lifting the laughing maniac above her head before slamming him back down onto the curb, a boot stomping onto his spine with a shuddering snap, stomping each and every time he twitched, onto his spine, the back of his neck, and skull, blood seeping from his ears, mouth and nose. Zorin's chest heaved up and down, Seras, curled in a dark corner, holding her gaping wound, her eyes fearful as the powerful female pointed at her, the scythe's blade a warning, "Go back to that voman you take you little orderz off, before I decide to cut your fucking head off!" Hearing her voice growl, the young vampire clutched the Harkonnen, stumbled to her feet and ran. Turning back to where she had left Alucard, Zorin would growl, his body, it had moved, not even the blood remained, Rip began to quiver once more, her voice a weak whimper, Zorin looking to her with a raised brow, as Rip pointed just over the other's shoulder, Zorin's heart would sink, feeling his cold, still breath on the skin of her neck, shadows wrapping around her feet, crawling up her body, she would snarl pulling away with some force, as she turned a thousand eyes looked back at her, all with the same, insane intent glimmering in them, Alucard's gruesome smile cracked out from the shadows as a long tendril shot out from his body, tightly wrapping around Zorin's through, lifting her up from her ground, scythe being dropped as her hands tried to pull the tendril away, his arm formed from the side of the mass, his finger's forming almost like a blade, heard to rip her heart out with a clean punch, "You surprised me Zorin, its a shame you'll become nothing more than my puppet...You're a formidable foe indeed for a Freak!" Zorin would cough, the chocking grip around her throat was hard to push off, Alucard would laugh with a clear victory, "After I'm done with you...I'm going to make you watch Rip suffer...I might even make sure she suffers at _your_ hand!" With his words echoing through her head, she would put all her failing strength into ripping the tendril from his body, but it was near enough impossible.

Zorin closed her eyes, she felt as if this was truly the end for her, as he launched his arm forwards, but he yelled, dropping her to the ground and backing off, his forearm severed and twitching on the floor, hand opening then clenching tightly as the convulsions in the limb stopped, skulking back he would look to the wound and then look up to the smoking barrel of Rip's rifle, she was standing, her eyes crimson, glazed over with blood thirst and rage, her face fixed in a serious, warrior expression. Zorin would struggle to stand up, still trying to catch her breath, but Rip would stand besides her, "Back off Alucard..." She would growl, Alucard only chuckled, the first spots of ran beginning to fall from the blackened sky,

"As the Huntress has finally grown a spine...Ready to face me then Kaspar?" Rip would stay silent, she wasn't a hand to hand fighter like Zorin, a probably wouldn't last against Alucard in a fist fight, but she outmatched him in marksmanship and with her added rage and magic bullet advantage, all she had to do was knock him out again, however, this wasn't an easy task with his restriction's now lifted, "Wel..." a bullet sliced through the skin between his lips, and smashed through the jaw bone join, making half his mouth hang from his face, the bullet bounced in the air, making a sharp turn to slam back through the other side of his jaw, now ripping it from his skull, only the skin of his neck holding it to his face his tongue dangling, the leather straps that now formed his outfit splattered with blood, Rip would catch the same pellet and roll it calmly down the barrel,

"I've marked this one vith your blood monster...you can either run now or I'll keep ripping your body apart till zere is nothing left for you to regenerate!" bravado, deep down the vampire was terrified, she lived with the fear of knowing he would return for her soul as repayment, she could feel the grim reaper's, soulless hollows watching and waiting for her to slip up, as it could cast its scythe and send her into the fires of Hell. Alucard would snarl, rushing forwards, the sounds from his throat, like a banshees cry, but the round was fired, once more the blue light pushed through the rain, darted around, and then sliced through his rib cadge, Rip would smirk, as Alucard stopped in his tracks, his fist only inches away from her face, he would feel the bullet hovering near his heart, waiting for its master's call. Laughing as he coughed stammering backwards, Rip had the darkest look in her eye, he had never seen her look so, insane before, the laugh turned into a chuckle,"You have a chance to back off Alucard...before that bullet tearz apart your lungs, reduces your ribs to zplinters, and destroys your black heart!" tearing what was left off his bottom jaw off, the monster wouldn't listen to Rip's fair warning, lunging for her once more. It was at that moment, with a crash of lightning and roar of thunder, the bullet smashed through his chest, pulling out some of his heart, the round falling into Rip's hand as Alucard collapsed to his knees, blood spurting from the huge hold in his torso, his remaining ribs had been shot outwards, leaving a clear view of what was left internally. Rip would keep the victorious round in her pocket, as he slumped, in the pool that formed.

Rip would throw Zorin's arm around her shoulders, helping her up, her rifle now being used as a walking stick, along with Zorin's scythe, the pair would look to the 'corpse' and took their chance to flee while Alucard was still trying to put himself back together. Zorin was exhausted, after a while of limping, she would pull herself away from Rip, and slump agasint an ally wall, her eyes closed, welcoming the rain on her skin, Rip would use a bin lid for cover, her eyes only now just fading back to blue, a sigh, as Zorin opened her eyes again,

"Vhat vas zat about Rip?"

"Vhat?"

"Alucard...zat, zat vas amazing...I thought you hated me?" Throwing the bin lid into a bunch of stacked boxes, she would kneel in between Zorin's legs, her hands lightly brushing over her chest, Rip looking into Zorin's eyes with a nibble of her bottom lip, "I did..." Zorin's heart raced, as the pair embraced, feeling her lovers forceful, passionate kiss, her tongue forcing her own, against fangs, for a taste of blood, pulling away Rip would smile, her fingers lightly pressing agasint the bite marks on Zorin's neck, "Vhat you did Zorin...I don't think I can ever forgive you for, but.." Zorin's chest heaved as she leaned her head back agasint the wall,

"But?"

"But the vay you...you risked you life for me...made me realise just how much I love you..."


End file.
